justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Don’t Stop Me Now
|artist = |year = 1979 |mode = Solo (Classic and Alternate) |dg = (Classic and Alternate) |alt = Panda Versionhttps://youtu.be/WM8FfJ-eE74?t=130 |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Alternate) |pc = Cherry Red to Ketchup Red (Classic) Black (Panda Version) |gc = Light Yellow to Orange (Classic) Pink (Panda Version) |lc = Cherry Red (Classic) Hot Pink (Panda Version) |pictos = 142 |nowc = DontStopMe |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche https://youtu.be/nN_1V5yMeAU?t=28s |audio = }}"Don’t Stop Me Now" by Queen is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man with black hair. He first starts out with a red and black checkered glitter suit with large blue sleeves and black shoes and a light blue faded outline. Shortly after the beginning, the dance transports through the dancers sleeve to reveal the dancers transformation. The transformed dancer sports a blue eye tattoo, a red and gold jacket, a blue tank top, black leggings with purple glitter checker and lightning, and purple penny loafers. He also has a paper-like outline. At the end of the routine, the dancer reverts to his starting wardrobe. Alternate The dancer is the panda from C’mon, Timber, Happy’s background, and I Gotta Feeling. He wears a pink bandana and a crown and jacket which change their color scheme according to the dancer that belongs to the backgrounds displayed. Background Classic The background begins with a black starry backdrop and piano keys, complete with a spotlight shining on the man. The scenery swoops in his sleeve, exposing the man's second design and a sunny day on a black and white checkered floor. Swooping forward, the scenery contains broccoli, flowers, ladders, pointing fingers shooting to the sky with rainbows, and a few butterfly hot air balloons. It then raises up to an opening stage curtain. The curtain opens up to a content-faced sun with seashells and starfish swooping inward. Afterwards, a piano spiral comes in, with a few decorated joyful live action animals floating in mid-air along with bananas and clocks. After this repeats, the background has the floating animals now bouncing on drums along with a giant crown shining in the background. Once this is over, a butterfly guitar shoots through the sky, leading back to the faced sun. The piano spiral comes in once more, and finally going back through the sleeve, to the area that the song starts at. Alternate The background contains the Just dance Logo and backgrounds from previous songs from previous games of Just dance. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Point forward. Dsmn gm.png|All Gold Moves dsmngm1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Alternate Trivia *This track was used as the opening act for the Ubisoft E3 press conference to promote . **The conference included a dance number which featured dancers dressed as coaches from other games. The costumes used in the show are (besides Don’t Stop Me Now): *** Circus (all players) *** Copacabana (P2 and P4) *** I Gotta Feeling *** The Final Countdown (mask from P1) *** Time Warp (P4, with a disco ball head) *** What About Love (T-shirt) *** Oishii Oishii (P2) *This is the second Queen song in the series, after Crazy Little Thing Called Love. *''Sex'' is replaced with Race, but appears to be fully censored in the lyrics. *In some screenshots, the second version of the coach has a light blue faded outline instead of a paper-like outline. *In the E3 preview, C2's pictograms have the same colour as P1's. In the final copy of the game, P2's pictograms are red. *The coach's silhouette and background were used to tease the game via social media.https://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_3123https://www.instagram.com/p/BGetpWViRer/ *The emblem from the song's cover art is used in the routine. *The second coach's tank top was taken from One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks). *The background was shown as a teaser on #June13. *The background appears in Wherever I Go. *The song's alternate routine is the fourth routine to feature a panda, after C’mon, Timber, and I Gotta Feeling. **However, this is the first time where the panda coach appears as the one from an alternate routine instead of a classic one. Gallery Dontstopme.jpg|''Don’t Stop Me Now'' Dontstopmenowalternate.jpg|''Don't Stop Me Now (Alternate)'' dontstopme_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 504.png|C1's avatar 200504.png|C1's Golden avatar 300504.png|C1's Diamond avatar Alt avatar don't stop me.png|The alternate's avatar Jd17-toptracks-preview-queen-dontstopmenow-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser X26RX1s-nNQ.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_3123 Don't Stop Me Now.png|Coach Imagequeen.jpeg|''Don’t Stop Me Now'' in the Just Dance 2017 menu. DontStopMeNow.PNG|First coach DontStopMeNow2.PNG|Second coach Dont Stop Me Now BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGetpWViRer/ Dontstopmenow hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Dontstopmenow hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 Dontstopmenow hd screenshot4.jpg|Gameplay 3 full coach.png|Coach extraction Dontstopmenow_hd_screenshot1.jpg|Beta outline DSMNcss.jpeg|Character Selection Screen pictos-sprite dsmn.png|Pictograms Dont stop me picto comparision.png|Pictogram comparision Don'tStopMeNowAltMenu.png|Don't Stop Me Now (Alternative) on the Just Dance 2017 menu. Videos Queen - Don't Stop Me Now (Official Video) Just Dance 2017 - Don't Stop Me Now Just Dance 2017 - Don't Stop Me Now by Queen (Panda Version) Just Dance Now - Don't Stop Me Now - 5 Stars References Site Navigation es:Don’t_Stop_Me_Now Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs with Alternate Routines